


Moving On Without You

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Sparklings, Starscream is a ghost, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: The war has come to an end. Starscream is still a ghost and no longer knows what to do now he can no longer takeover the Decepticons. Instead, he decides to seek out Skyfire and reunite with him, sure that he can pick up exactly where he left off and Skyfire can welcome him with open arms. He's sure that's how it will go.
Relationships: Perceptor/Skyfire, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Moving On Without You

Starscream’s ghostly self had been stuck in the void for what felt like millennia. He had made a couple of attempts to possess Galvatrons' minions and murder him so he could become the new leader of the Decepticons. Unfortunately, none of those plans had worked out.

It didn't even mean anything anymore now that the two sides had come to a peace settlement. Those bastards.

It had left his ghostly self without purpose, aimlessly wandering through space.

That was, of course, until he realised what he should do. He should go and search for Skyfire. Finally he was free to find his lost love.

Yes. That would be precisely what he'd do. Skyfire was probably still mourning his death and thinking he was no more. He'd have to sort this. So he set off through space to find Skyfire.

Through ages of subterfuge (and secretly hacking into Soundwave and Shockwave's systems) he was able to find where Skyfire was. He was no longer living on Cybertron. He now lived on an off world science base studying some recently discovered planet.

Starscream felt comfortable hearing this. Of course that would be what Skyfire had chosen to do after the end of the war. Of course he would have gone back to pursue science.

Well... Starscream would just have to join him.

After many astrocycles of travelling, Starscream finally reached the facility. It was quite an extensive outfit, almost as much its own little colony as it was a scientific base. The corridors were bustling with mechs, all of whom seemed friendly and talkative with each other. There even seemed to be families here, as excited sparklings ran down the halls playing games. The walls were wide and spacious, the sort that Skyfire would actually be able to fit in without having to duck or tuck his wings in. There were other shuttles going about their way as well. Starscream could easily see how Skyfire could make this place home.

Starscream briefly possessed one of the new arrivals to ask someone where Skyfire was, and he was pointed to a lab 246 in the east wing. Perfect.

The ghost silently went through the corridors, until he finally reached lab 246.

This was it. After all these years, after an entire war and struggling and trying to become leader of the Decepticons he would finally end up back where he'd started and he'd take his rightful place at Skyfire's side. Skyfire would be so delighted to see him again. He was almost shaking imagining how delighted Skyfire would be when he saw him.

He waited for a moment and gave an intake, even though he didn't need to. The motion of it steadied him. He stopped his stalling and stepped through the door, phasing through it easily.

When he stepped inside he turned to see a huge set of white wings leaning over one of the tables. Starscream gasped as he saw Skyfire sitting at his desk and hard at work on some sort of experiment. He looked just how he remembered him. His wings gave a little flutter, the sort he always made when he had made some sort of breakthrough. Starscream found himself completely struck seeing Skyfire again, taking in his beautiful handsome visage. How wonderful to finally be reunited.

As Skyfire stood up and walked over to a table Starscream decided to make himself fully visible.

"Skyfire! It's me!" Starscream announced, his face lit up with a smile. The shuttle jumped back with a yelp, nearly knocking over all of his work in the process.

Skyfire didn't say anything. He only stood there in shock. There was a completely stunned look on the shuttle's face. Starscream waited for it to wear off and for delight to shine on his face and Skyfire to proclaim how wonderful it was to have Starscream back.

But he didn't, instead worry seemed to settle onto the shuttle’s face. Starscream caught the way his wings trembled as he continued staring at him.

"Why, Skyfire, you look like you've seen a ghost," he joked.

Skyfire didn't respond. Starscream waited for the look of elation to appear on Skyfire's face, but he stayed stuck in shock. In fact he looked downright terrified. Starscream frowned.

"Skyfire, what's wrong? You should be happy to see me. I've finally come back to you after all this time!"

Skyfire's lips finally started to move, though he stumbled to say anything coherent.

"S-Star... I..."

Starscream heard the door hiss open behind him. He turned transparent again and spun round to see a shuttle sparkling enter the room. A little deep red femme with chubby square wings, little blue-teal arms and stripe on her helm. She looked over to Skyfire and her face immediately lit up.

"Carrier!" she shouted and ran over to Skyfire, her arms wrapping around his leg. Skyfire's hand came to rest on her head and he quickly went to scoop her up in his arms.

Now Starscream looked at him in a state of shock. He couldn't move. Skyfire looked up at him, his face turning panicky.

"Starscream, I can explain."

"You... you had a sparkling... without me?"

"Starscream, I-"

"Do you know how long it took me to find you!" Starscream started screaming. "I went to all this bother to find you and you betrayed me!"

"Starscream, please!" Skyfire held the tiny shuttle closer.

Starscream wanted to throw things about and trash the entire lab, but he was still incorporeal, so he had to settle for shouting.

"How? Who? Who did you betray me for?"

"Dear, I heard a ruckus. What's going on?"

Starscream turned round to see Perceptor had entered the room. A look of concern was strewn over the microscope’s face as he looked over to Skyfire and also the sparkling. Suddenly the little shuttle's colouration made sense. Starscream put two and two together, and was filled with rage.

"You... BASTARD!" Starscream shouted, and leapt towards Perceptor.

"Starscream! No!" He heard Skyfire shout.

Perceptor didn't even have time to react before Starscream had taken full control of his body.

Skyfire found himself frozen as he looked at his... his lover, the one who wasn't Starscream. Starscream straightened his posture and gritted Perceptors teeth.

"You replaced me," Starscream said bitterly, through Perceptor's voice. He picked up a beaker and threw it at Skyfire. The shuttle ducked and curled around the sparkling.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Starscream shouted as he picked up another beaker to throw at Skyfire. He grabbed anything he could find and chucked it at Skyfire with as much fury as he could manage. The shuttle didn't lift an arm to defend himself and only seemed to worry about the sparkling in his arms.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I thought you were dead!" Skyfire shouted. The sparkling was sobbing and wailing. Her cries were threatening to drown out Starscream's threats, so he responded by shouting louder.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME!"

"What did you want me to do? Stay miserable for the rest of my life?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP LOVING ME!"

"I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!"

Starscream paused in his tirade, looking into Skyfire's optics.

The sobbing sparkling detached herself from Skyfire and ran over to Starscream.

"Sire!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his legs. Skyfire's optics went wide with horror.

"Star, no! Don't!" Skyfire shouted, his eyes fixed on the sparkling, but he was nervous to step any closer.

Starscream scoffed.

"Honestly, Skyfire, do you really think I'd be low enough to hurt a sparkling? I didn't know you thought so little of me." Starscream spat out, but Skyfire's eyes stayed fixed on the sparkling.

"Star, please, come to back to carrier," Skyfire said, still trying to call the sparkling back to him.

Then Starscream realised Skyfire wasn't talking to him. He paused in his assault to look down at the sparkling still attached to his leg.

"Star?" he repeated. The baby shuttle looked up, tears in her optics.

"Yes, papa. I love you," she sniffled.

The realisation slowly dawned on him. He slowly looked up. Skyfire wavered, still hesitant to step any closer.

"We named her Starsong," Skyfire murmured.

"Starsong..." Starscream repeated slowly. He thought the name over in his head. Spelt in the Vosian alphabet it would be spelt the same as his own name. Only an accent mark to change the meaning of the last word...

Starscream froze, unable to process this information. Skyfire... had named his sparkling after him.

Quietly he stepped out of Perceptor's body and disappeared from sight. The microscope shuddered as he regained control of his body. Starscreams incorporeal form shrank back and decided to become as invisible as possible.

He watched as Perceptor fell against the table. Skyfire rushed over to him, a huge look of concern on his face.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine now... That felt so odd... I couldn't stop myself..."

"It's alright, Perceptor." Starscream watched the way Skyfire gently took Perceptor's hand, still so soft and gentle. The little sparkling chimed in.

"You started acting funny and shouting at carrier and it was scary."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." Perceptor and Skyfire both shared a look, both equally aware of what had happened but unwilling to speak out loud in front of their daughter. "I'm sorry for scaring you, poppet."

Perceptor reached down and picked up the sparkling. Skyfire hovered nervously, as if watching Perceptor's reaction for any trace Starscream was still lingering in him. Eventually he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Perceptor said, "I might just sit down after that whole ordeal."

"Of course, Percy." Skyfire said as he guided Perceptor to a nearby seat, watching over him and soothing him. Starscream watched them all comfort each other, seeing the concern Skyfire had for all of them.

Eventually he decided to fade away, disappearing from the room.

Skyfire woke up late into the night. He looked around to find he was still on his berth, with his arm still draped over his family. Perceptor curled up against his chest with their daughter snugly tucked in-between the both of them. Her tiny chubby finger still holding onto her sires plating. Since Perceptor's 'odd mood' she had barely left his side, worried in case he suddenly felt 'ill' again. Perceptor had assured them all he felt fine, but that hadn't deterred any of Starsong's worry. To the extent she wasn't happy when she was put to bed, but insisted on staying with her two dads tonight.

Truth be told Skyfire had been just as worried. He had doggedly followed Perceptor around for the rest of the day since seeing Starscream. He'd been worried that Starscream would come back and try to enact some new type of scheme against them. He was glad they were now all safe and recharging peacefully.

Skyfire watched them a bit longer, but found he couldn't recharge. Eventually he got up, carefully manoeuvring so he wouldn't disturb any of them. He eventually got up and walked over to the window, opening it up and stepping onto the balcony. He looked up at the alien sky, with its two strange moons hanging in amongst the clouds.

There were times when he still couldn't quite believe he was here. A scientist again and with a family. Such things had seemed so very far out of reach when he'd woken during the war, and so many things had suddenly been lost. Including...

He sighed, When he'd heard news of Starscreams death at first he hadn't believed it. Starscream was indomitable, impossible to take down and then suddenly he was gone. And when peace was finally announced, Cybertron was filled with too many memories, and he hadn't been interested in the restoration effort, so when Perceptor had offered him the chance to join an off-world science expedition...

He turned around to look back at his family, still just as he had left them. He watched little Starsong as he watched her curl closer to her father.

_ You named her after me _ , he thought he heard from somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Yes," he said aloud, "I missed you. After you died I just felt so empty and lonely. You were gone and I thought I'd never be happy again. I wanted to be anywhere else but Cybertron, and then Perceptor offered me the chance to join him on an off-world expedition, how could I say no?"

The presence didn't say anything, there was a melancholic silence.

"At first I still couldn't forget you. I waited and waited and thought maybe you'd come back. But the longer things went on the more I realised I shouldn't have bothered."

This time the silence felt guilty.

_ And... him? _ He thought he heard from somewhere.

"It happened slowly. None of us could see it at first, but Perceptor was there to help me and I got better and I was finally able to move on. I was happy for the first time in my life since I woke up from that storm."

Skyfire paused and gave out a long sigh.

"When she was born... I suggested Starsong, though Percy was livid when he realised about the Vosian spelling."

Skyfire could have sworn he heard a very ghostly cackle just behind him.

"I just... I wanted a way to create new memories, so I could be reminded of your name and not think about everything I'd lost before."

Skyfire waited for a response, but the presence behind him seemed hesitant. He waited until he realised the presence had faded away. He was alone on the balcony.

He turned around, looking at the empty terrace. Suddenly he felt a weight was off his shoulders and he could finally go back to bed.

He walked back into the room to find his family just as he left them. He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around them.

He had no idea where Starscream was now, or what he would do. He was sure he wasn't gone, but he hoped wherever he was he could find some happiness.

"Good night," he said to no one before he drifted back to recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the melancholic ending here. Just a story I really wanted to do. I'm also very attached to Starsong and hopefully can do more with her. With any luck this won't be the last encounter she has with Starscream.


End file.
